


Day 1: Inspiration

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, F/M, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: I’m going to try and keep these under 500 words so sorry if you get a little lost.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Day 1: Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try and keep these under 500 words so sorry if you get a little lost.

“Maman?” Asked Aria 

“Yes my dear” replied Marinette as she turned around to see her five year old daughter holding her sketch books from both Quatrième, and Terminale. 

“What happened?” Replied Aria 

To which Marinette responded “what do you mean” 

“Ma—man I mean why does it go from bright and shiny to dark and sad and then back to, I don’t know bright and and , mom I can’t find the right word.” 

“Ari the word your looking for is inspired” replies Damian as he kneels on the floor arms out stretched. 

“Daddy” screams Aria as she launches herself into her fathers arms. “Hi baby girl” 

“Been a while love,” states Marinette. 

“Ten days, I’m sorry” replies Damian. 

“It’s ok so long as you always come home, how was it?” Asks Mari 

“Shit” “DAMIAN” “sorry, it was bad,” he says rolling his eyes “John and Agreste wouldn’t stop talking about the wedding and then Tim and Jason almost killed each other, not to mention that Dick had to drag Duke all the way to the fortress after he lost a bet with Cass. All for a two night Bachelor party turned week long mission.” 

“Well at least your home and no one died, no one died right” 

“Right” 

“Well then perfect” replied Marinetti as Aria tugs on her fathers pants pulling him over to Maris sketch books. 

“Daddy, what does inspired mean you said I was looking for it.” “Well sweetheart inspiration is what or why you do something just like how when you draw little pictures and give them to me mom or your aunts and uncles, they inspired you or you thought of them when you made the picture.” Replied Damian 

“But it doesn’t have to be a person it can also be a feeling, like in the first book I was really happy at the beginning but then maman had some trouble where she felt sad and frustrated so that’s why the designs are dark and sad.” “But then your mom moved and got reconnected with some old friends and met some new ones like me and your uncles and she began to find more things that inspired her.” 

“Well what inspires you now maman?” 

“Well you do my Ari, you and your father you make me happy and let me show you all my love and don’t push me away when I’m frustrated.” 

“I love you Maman!”

“And I love you my Inspiration”


End file.
